The Right Partner
by Harric is Life
Summary: July 15th, 2015, the night that Jason had chosen right. He had won a match, he didn't even know in how long. And well, Gable had a pretty good hand in it, Jason had to give him that. Maybe he could give him something else too, though what he did was totally unintentional.


Jason was still feeling euphoric after that victory, and Gable was still jumping up and down in enthusiasm, like a dog wanting to please his master. Or one who was pleased at pleasing his master. Jason couldn't tell, he hated dogs.

He couldn't believe that he had won at all, and _because of_ Gable, he had thrown what's-his-name just on a limb, and Gable had caught him into a perfect side-suplex, and Jason had won.

He knew that that was a careless move, and he could get into trouble for it, but nobody seemed to have noticed really. And he could get Gable to do anything for him, as he had learned the past week leading to the match, so why not lie for him, it was not that damaging after all.

"Hey Gable, hold up," Jason said when they reached the locker room, it thankfully was empty, and without a camera-man in sight. The idiot looked up at him with such a goofy smile, that Jason forgot for a second what he was going to say.

"Er, nice catching that guy," impossibly the smile grew even brighter.

And Jason had no idea what was happening to him, because now he didn't even remember what he had been thinking after the match, except that they had won. Which was such a nice memory that he smiled too, wide and euphoric.

The euphoric feeling in his chest expanded, at the unbelievably getting wider grin on Chad. Putting his hands on the lockers on either side of Chad's head, Jason leaned towards the shorter man.

There was a hitch in breath from Chad, and something else replaced the look of adoration from his eyes. Jason didn't know what he was doing, but he let his lips touch that of the other man, who actually melted at the contact, eyes shuttering close.

Slowly Chad moved his lips, and Jason moved his after him as if in a trance. Jason realized a little too late, that they were actually kissing. _Jason was kissing another man_. _Jason was kissing Chad._ And he had no idea how it happened.

He tried to move, but realized that Chad had brought up his hands to wrap around his shoulders, and despite himself Jason was impressed with the strength in the hold.

They stayed like that for a while, and he kept his mouth closed, in case Chad decided to use his tongue.

Despite himself, Jason found he was enjoying the kiss, and was just thinking that a little tongue might not be a bad idea, when Chad relaxed his grip, and pulled away.

"Thanks," he said shyly, and Jason couldn't help himself as he pecked Chad lightly on the lips.

"I was going to say, I won't mind if this was just a one time thing. I totally didn't think it would be a thing at all, but thanks," and Chad was all red from chest peeking out of his singlet to the tips of his hair.

Jason still had no clue what was happening, but he smiled and brought his left hand to Chad's long curls, feeling the silkiness of the hair as his fingers passed through them. A shiver ran down Chad's body, as he scraped his scalp.

Finally settling his hand to cup the shorter man's neck, and caressing his cheek with his right hand, Jason said, "I will."

"What?" Chad asked, a little confused.

"I will mind, if this was just a one time thing," he whispered, and had the pleasure of watching a completely red-faced Chad Gable, blushing furiously, looking at him with adoration in his eyes, and for the first time in his life, he thought he didn't deserve it.

"Okay," said Chad leaning on both his hands simultaneously, and Jason could somehow tell he wanted a kiss, so he leaned in and provided.

There were many advantages to winning Jason decided, making out with Chad Gable, was apparently one of them. Not that he was not confused as hell about these sudden feelings, but figuring them out will do for later. For now, he had to see how _G_ able Gable's mouth was, apart from kissing him silly that is.


End file.
